


V1G1L4NT3 WORK 4H34D? UH Y34H, 1 SUR3 HOP3 1 DO

by shewiff_roswell



Category: Homestuck, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Mineta Minoru Doesn't Exist, F/F, Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Vigilantism, because tz is irresponsible and wild
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-14 10:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16490591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewiff_roswell/pseuds/shewiff_roswell
Summary: When the kids created their new universe, they expected something familiar. Beyond the door they find Earth, but not as they know it. In this world, people have super powers, known as quirks. So naturally, they cause absolute chaos.A lot of what's written so far chronicles Terezi's wild goddamn life as a vigilante! Let her beat up Endeavor and stab Stain!!!





	1. D4V3 1S MY S1D3K1CK P4SS 1T ON

**Author's Note:**

> ill have yall know that this was saved in my drafts as "holy shit terezi fucking kills stain" for a while before my beta reader figured out an amazing title. 
> 
> is this absolutely self indulgent? yes!!! its 2018 babey!!! im gonna have fun!!! and now the whole internet can know......... i write anime fanfiction
> 
> also i was originally planning on using terezi's quirk in her dialogue but thats kinda hard to read and not fun to write

The first time Izuku heard about the vigilante known as “Redglare” was because of the news. Apparently this woman had stopped a villain that had escaped several pro heroes. The man’s quirk had allowed him to release bright bursts of light, which had temporarily blinded those who were attempting to capture him. The heroes were stopped in their tracks for a while, until a young woman in red and teal had gracefully danced around him, attacking with a cane until he was worn down before knocking him out. After that she had proudly announced her name with a sharp-toothed smirk. The police had done some investigating and had found nothing about any licensed hero named Redglare, nor had they found anyone with a quirk that matched her - with gray skin, sharp teeth, and bright pointy horns, it should have been easy to figure out who she was. So the mystery of Redglare went unsolved. She showed up on her own a few more times, but she seemed to mostly help people, even if it was illegally, so the hubbub died down after a bit.

 

-

 

When they stepped through the door, where a new universe waited, it was… different from what they imagined. There were already cities, civilizations- hell! The whole world was going on like how it had been before they played SBURB. It was years later (or, in Dirk and Roxy’s case, earlier) than when their adventure started. But that wasn’t really the big difference. No, the main change was that almost everyone was born with “Quirks”. Superpowers. Rose had grinned when she found out about that. People wouldn’t think it was weird if they started flying, or using their powers. It also let the trolls (and Calliope) walk around in a world full of humans without having to make excuses.

 

The area they landed in, after some investigation, turned out to be Japan. They didn’t know how they were able to talk to people as though it was just English, but Rose had a theory. She proposed that it had to do with entering the universe after winning the game. How once you make a new universe, you could always understand the languages of that universe. It explained how the trolls were able to talk to them, even though they were from another planet originally. Karkat had nodded and shouted about how it made some sense.

 

Even though everyone was able to go out, and have dates, and relax without having to worry about interdimensional flying murderdogs or evil alien queens or reality-destroying time traveling demons, Dave noticed Terezi still didn’t look… At peace? Happy? He didn’t know how to describe it, but she was restless (and not exactly pleasant to be around). He figured it had to do with losing Vriska. If he were separated from Karkat like Terezi was separated from Vriska… he would be even more of a mess than Terezi currently was.

 

Dave sat down on the opposite end of the couch from Terezi in the apartment everyone crammed themselves into (it was _not_ fun having to room with his three siblings), which was paid by Mr. Crocker’s job as a… well, Dave didn’t know what his job was. Maybe he should ask the guy sometime. He nudged her with a foot, and she lifted her head from where she had her face smushed up against a laptop screen. He knew she had already noticed him, but that wasn’t important.

 

“Hey, TZ. Can we talk a minute?’ He asked, pulling down his shades in an attempt to be genuine (it was kind of a useless move, considering she couldn’t see it, but whatever).

 

“It seems like you’re already talking, Dave!” He sighed, even while she gave him a sharp grin.

 

“I mean seriously. Like, have a serious _heart-to-heart_ , _bloodpusher-to-bloodpusher_ , two bros _talking_. You’ve been acting down lately.” She opened her mouth as though to deny it, but he held up a hand to stop her. “And I think you need something to distract you.”

 

“Yeah? Let me guess, you have some great suggestion?” She had one eyebrow raised, and she was grinning, which was absolutely a win in his book. He grinned back, but not much. Enough to be smiling, but not enough to be some _dorky_ grin.

 

“You like justice?”

 

She snorted. “Dave. We do know each other, right?”

 

He shook his head. “It was a rhetorical question. It’s just that we are in a world where heroes are _normal_. So like, there’s gotta be some vigilantes out there-” She stared out at nothing (not like she ever stared at anything, but she wasn’t even looking at him any more) and he could practically hear the gears turning in her head. “But please don’t hang anyone. Seriously, I think that would turn you from a _‘kind of helpful but illegal’_ to _‘a bad guy’_ real fast.”

 

She gave a bright grin, sharp teeth flashing in the evening light. “Well, it _has_ been a long time since I’ve gotten out my Redglare cosplay…” She nodded, closing the laptop, which was still sitting on her lap.

 

-

 

A few days later, a new character appeared on the hero scene. Everyone in the apartment knew about it, and they were all invested in various ways. Jane had taken to healing Terezi when she came home with scratches or bruises, Roxy helped create different kinds of gear, Rose gave tips about where it would be best to patrol, Jade and John both helped with transportation. They all had reasons to help, specifically; they didn’t want Terezi to keep staying home alone moping all the time.

 

It went like that for several weeks, until one evening Rose approached Dave and Terezi. She sat in an armchair across from them, hands folded in her lap. She looked serious, so Dave sat up a bit straighter.

 

“Dave, Terezi. I won’t mince words. Something very big is about to go down.”

 

“What do you mean, big? Like, big as in Calliope’s time-travelling demon bro somehow hopping universes? Or big like Dirk cut off his head to get out of an awkward situation and we need to talk to him?” Rose sighed, and Dave shrugged. “What? You didn’t give me any info.”

 

Rose shook her head at him. “Big as in there’s going to be a very destructive villain attack. Pro heroes will have trouble with it. I think Redglare might be needed, in Hosu City. The best future for us is one where you intervene.”

 

Terezi grinned. “Alright, I can get Jade to send me there! Looks like Redglare’s gonna save the day again!”

 

Dave patted her shoulder. “Good luck with the big bad villains.”

 

“Dave. Wait. You should go as well.” Rose gave him one of her patented Looks™ that booked no argument. He opened his mouth to protest, but Terezi wrapped her arm around his shoulders.

 

“Come on Dave! You can be my sidekick!” She winked, and he couldn’t help but scowl.

 

“Hell no! I’m not a _sidekick_ , at least make me… the _co-hero_ or something. I don’t know.”

 

She snickered at his attempts to keep his dignity. “Nope! Let’s go!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so like. i dont know if that was any good (considering it was mostly written in the middle of the night in a fit of pique and boredom) so uh. reviews are appreciated? any feedback, really. because i only have a rough skeleton of whats gonna happen and hearing what other people think helps me work shit out better!!


	2. 3, 2, 1, F1GHT!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so im... not really good at fight scenes. most of this is me taking the events of canon, transcribing them, and then adding more. i wanted to get this done days ago but uhhh ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯. instead you get it extra long. it was originally gonna be longer than this but i just needed to take a break so yeah

By the time Deku (and he was Deku now, he was a _hero_ in his own right!) was trying to keep Iida from dying at the hands of the Hero Killer, Redglare was probably the furthest thing from his mind. Well, she was until barely moments after he had texted his location to his friends, when someone jumped down from the roof, hopping against the alley walls before hitting the ground with a light thump. Now that he could see them better, he noticed that it was a woman (although, she didn’t look all that old) wearing a suit that was predominately teal with large swaths of red. Over her eyes was a bright red blindfold that matched her suit, and in a hand she held what looked like a cane, if a cane had a blade attached and a dragon head on it (the dragon part was actually really _cool_ ).

 

He could recognize her from grainy images that had been shown on the news. The vigilante Redglare. Moments later, someone wearing another red suit (although this one was darker) and a matching cape floated to the ground gently and stood next to her, his posture more relaxed. Well, it looked more relaxed, but Izuku could see he would be ready to attack in an instant. He wore large sunglasses and held a large white sword. An _irresponsibly_ large sword. Who even needs a weapon that big.

 

The guy nodded a greeting. “Yo.”

 

Izuku stared at him in shock. Even Stain looked at them for a moment, before grinning. “And what, you’re two more heroes here to stop me?”

 

The guy in red (Izuku had no idea who he was, although he was probably an associate of Redglare) shrugged. “No, we’re just _ordinary citizens_ dressed up for a costume party who happened to be running across the rooftops looking for people to help during a major villain attack.” His voice was disrespectful, and as he spoke he stared the Hero Killer right in the eye. And that just... _really_ seemed like a bad idea.  


Redglare grinned, although it looked more like how animals show off their teeth as a threat. Her teeth were very sharp, and very dangerous looking. “Well I was doing my usual… rooftop parkour,” She gestured up to the roof where she jumped down from with a wave. “When I smelled some blood. And I figured, the pro heroes aren’t out here, they’re out where the fire is! So I thought maybe someone was doing something… not so _legal_. And boy, was I _right_! Stabbing people? _Really_?” Izuku had no idea how she knew that with the blindfold on, but it might have been see-through. Or, more likely, it was her quirk.

 

Stain’s scowl grew more pronounced. “You’re not heroes. You’re two kids trying to make jokes.” And with that, he ran towards them and threw a knife, which sailed through the air near their heads.

 

The guy just stepped out of the way with a speed that could _almost_ put Gran Torino to shame, and Redglare ducked, the knife barely hitting her horn. The guy stared for a moment, before scoffing. “ _Dude_. Rude. You could at least warn a guy before throwing a knife at his, may I just say, _very_ handsome face.” Redglare snorted from her position on the ground, and he pouted at her. “You’re so _mean_ to me! Everyone’s out to just oppress Dave, _huh_?” At that moment, the guy (Dave, was he American? He didn’t have much of an accent) rushed forward, his large sword in hand.

 

That snapped Izuku out of the moment. He powered up One for All and ran towards Stain’s unprotected back. He really hoped the Hero Killer would be too distracted to notice. But the man must have heard him or something, because he whipped around and slashed towards him, and Izuku just barely dodged. The Dave guy was still a bit out of reach, so Izuku ducked below Stain’s legs and hoped. Dave moved his course a bit so as not to run into him, and that was pretty thoughtful.

 

He was thinking about how to go about his next attack ( _maybe jump and punch, like how Kacchan does?_ ) when Dave got there and ran forward, trying to hit Stain, who barely managed to dodge out of the way with an attack of his own. Izuku took a moment to admire the fact that Dave’s pretty good with a sword (which is… kind of a useless thing to know how to use nowadays) before leaping up and giving a 5% version of the amazing _Detroit Smash_. With how Stain had been distracted from dodging Dave, he was defenseless against Deku’s awesome (well, not quite awesome yet, but soon to be awesome) power and was blown back by the punch.

 

And he did it! He managed to pause the Hero Killer, so that at least the playing field would be a bit more even. Then Stain licked his blade (ew) and Dave stood there, frozen. Upon closer inspection, Izuku managed to see a small cut across his bicep. Redglare rushed from where she had been down the alleyway, cane in hand. She placed a hand on his shoulder, before glaring at the Hero Killer.

 

“You’re not really powerful. The only advantage you three have over me is number. But you can’t keep fighting forever. And once you slow, I will kill you, like I’ve killed countless other false heroes…” He was walking towards Iida, and for a moment, Izuku was frozen with fear. Oh god, what could he do? Luckily for him, Redglare started to sprint towards him. It didn’t look like she would be fast enough, but that moment was enough to get him moving.

 

Their hurrying turned out useless when a massive column of flame made its way down the alley. Thank goodness, Todoroki was here. Stain leaped out of the way, and so did Redglare and Izuku. “Someone else to get in my way…” The Hero Killer sneered. “It seems like this day is full of distractions.”

 

Todoroki didn’t pay him any mind, instead looking towards Izuku. “Midoriya. You need to give details in times like this. I was almost too late. And… who are these people?” Izuku could tell he was talking about Dave and Redglare, but even he had no idea who exactly these two were.

 

So he shrugged, and instead focused on what he needed to know. “How did you get here so fast?” It took a moment, but upon further inspection, he saw that Todoroki… was on fire. And he had blasted fire earlier! Izuku couldn’t help but grin. “Hold on! You’re using your left side?”

 

“How did I get here? Good question.” Todoroki was really great but also… kind of dramatic. Very dramatic. “Your message took me a while to figure out. Next time try to send more than just your specific location. But you’re not really one to send cryptic messages without a reason, _are you!_ ” At that moment, Todoroki let out a blast of ice, forcing Stain, Izuku, and Redglare all jumping to try and avoid being hit.

 

Redglare managed to slash out her cane and cut the Hero Killer’s side, and she cackled as she tried to bring herself closer to him midair. Stain, however, was not having it, and managed to lodge a knife into her side, before kicking the cane from her hand. She fell down, landing a bit awkwardly on the ice, and he was above her. Izuku landed on his feet (which was very hard on slippery ice!) and tried to run over to her (a task also very difficult on the ice). Todoroki’s speech would have to wait. He managed to get there just in time as Stain lifted his hand from the wound, looking as though he was going to lick it.  
  


“... You have blue blood.” The Hero Killer sounded utterly baffled. Redglare just laughed and pulled out the knife from her side (oh god that seemed like a very painful and very bad idea!!! Could she not feel pain or something?) with a wince (okay so she probably could feel pain and was really badass, rather than not feeling pain at all).

 

“Yeah? And what about it?” She kicked a leg up, hitting the Hero Killer in the crotch. Izuku winced, because the man certainly deserved it, but that still looked very painful. Although he was kind of glad the Hero Killer was in pain, after everything he did. Stain let out a wheezing breath, and in that moment Redglare darted up, punching him in the face. She then used the distraction to put some distance between them, hurrying over to Izuku and Todoroki. “Look. I don’t know you, but clearly you’ve kind of got your shit together. We need to keep away from him, or else he will cut us. And you’ve seen what he did to people whose blood he’s eaten-” With that, she gestured towards Iida and Native, the pro hero who had almost been killed before Iida intervened. “So I’m not much help to you. Also,” She gestured at her side with a grin. “I’m kinda bleeding out here. I’ll just sort of… stay on the sidelines and try to patch this up for a minute.”

 

Todoroki nodded, before pausing. “That makes sense. Who _are_ you, though?” Redglare laughed at that, a harsh sound, and her smile showed too many sharp teeth.

 

“Redglare. And that’s Dave, but he’s pretty useless right now.”

 

“Okay, next time you’re caught under the influence of a villain’s power, we’ll see how helpful you are! Also, come on. No cool name for me? TZ, I will get my _revenge_.” Dave glared from his spot on the ground.

 

“As I said! He’s pretty useless right now!” Redglare smirked at him as she shouted, and Dave looked like he was going to break free from the quirk out of sheer anger.

 

Stain seemed to have recovered by then, throwing a knife towards Todoroki. Which, Izuku thought, was probably smart considering that Todoroki was the best suited for long-range in their party. Todoroki managed to duck out of the way, but not fast enough, and the blade slashed across his cheek. While Todoroki was still recovering from the knife, Stain rushed towards him, sword in hand. “You have good friends, Ingenium.” Todoroki barely managed to keep him back with a well-timed wall of ice. The sword that the Hero Killer was holding flew up, and Izuku took the moment they were both distracted to shove Stain away from where he had been going to lick Todoroki’s face. Todoroki just blasted ice at him, sending him further back, before sending a large column of flame.

 

Izuku could hear Iida muttering. “Just stop it… why are you doing this? His fight is with me… I inherited my brother’s name. I’m the one that should stop him! The hero killer is _mine_!”

 

“You’re Ingenium now? Strange. The Ingenium I knew before never had _that_ look on his face.” Izuku was fighting with Stain, but he wanted to interrupt. He knew what Todoroki was doing, trying to rile Iida up, but it…. Didn’t seem like a good idea. “You’ve got a dark side. Guess my family isn’t the only one…”

 

His fighting came close to Dave, who was still sitting there, looking angry and watching the fight intently. Mid-punch, Izuku heard him call out. “Watch out, Broccoli-head!” Which was pretty rude, but it alerted him to the fact that Stain had a knife in hand and was charging. Izuku dodged, but a second too late he realized that the Hero Killer was headed towards Redglare, who was still leaning against the wall. It seemed like she had just noticed him, but it was too late for her to get out of the way, especially with her giant side wound.

 

That’s when he was surprised to see Dave up and sprint towards Stain, running faster than any person should be able to go (and what the _hell_ was this guy’s quirk?) and jumping, grabbing Stain by the back of the outfit and slamming him into the wall. He stood there for a moment, catching his breath, before making his way to Redglare’s side. “Shit. I don’t know why I can walk and stuff, but this guy seems hella tough. He won’t stay down for long. Don’t know why I was the first to be able to move. He got the other two guys first.”

 

Izuku thought for a minute. “He swallows a person’s blood to freeze them… you were the first to escape. I’ve got three different guesses why. His quirk might lose effectiveness the more people he uses it on, the amount ingested could play in to how long it works, _or_ there could be a difference based on a person’s blood type…”

 

“If it’s the last one, I’m type B.” Native spoke up.

 

“I’m type A.” Iida said, groaning in pain a bit.

 

“I’m O-.” Dave said, shrugging. “I remember ‘cause one time when I was little, I uh… fell down the stairs, and the hospital had trouble getting donor blood. And Bro was kinda pissed about that.” He looked down uncomfortably (although Izuku could give a couple guesses as to why he was so weird talking about that, it didn’t seem like something Dave was comfortable talking about) and Redglare put her hand on his shoulder, before sort of just… doing this thing that was halfway between a gentle pat and an almost slap? Izuku had no idea what it meant, but Dave gave a short smile when she did it, pressing himself closer before pulling back.

 

“So you figured it out... bravo. _Very impressive_.”

 

“It doesn’t really help us that much to know how his quirk works, though…”

 

“I thought we could hurry and carry those two out of here…” Todoroki paused, looking at Redglare. “Those _three_. But it’s no good. He’s too fast, he can dodge fire _and_ ice. I would have to leave myself unguarded. Our best option is to hold out until pros arrive and avoid close combat.”

 

“Dude, you’ve already lost a lot of blood. I can distract him, along with broccoli-head.” Dave spoke up. Izuku jumped. He hadn’t seen when the guy had gotten so close. “You’re the only one who can fight long-range, so stick to that.”

 

Todoroki nodded, thinking for a moment. “It would be a risk, but it would be worth it to protect them.”

 

“So it’s three against one, huh? How very _heroic_.”

 

Stain finished speaking, and Izuku powered up his quirk, jumping off the walls towards him. Dave also started to run forward, although he wasn’t as fast. Todoroki looked like he was thinking about something, but he still was focused enough to send a blast of ice close behind Dave.

 

Izuku jumped from wall to wall, trying to hit Stain, but the man was fast. Dave quickly reached them, swiping his sword at the hero killer and quickly parrying attacks. Stain leaped back, too fast for the two of them, but in that moment a burst of flames got close, and Stain was forced back with a scowl.

 

Stain leaped off the side of one of the buildings, over Dave’s head, and slashed at Izuku. He mostly managed to dodge, but the Hero Killer had managed to cut him. He was trapped under Stain for a moment, with the man leaning over him and looking like he was about to lick his sword, when there was a blast of flame. Izuku barely got a chance to stand up before he felt himself unable to move.

 

“You have to run…” Izuku could barely hear Iida. “I can’t… watch this…”

 

“Do you want to make your brother proud!?” Todoroki blasted ice at Stain, while Dave tried to knock his feet out from under him. “Then stand up and be Ingenium!” Stain jumped back, avoiding Dave’s leg and the ice at once. He quickly turned around and broke the ice that was between him and Todoroki. “Become the hero he wanted you to be!” Todoroki shouted dramatically, while he was wreathed in flames.

 

Iida twitched. Then he broke free from the quirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to check me out [here](https://karako-pierot.tumblr.com/) and [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ) >;]
> 
> EDIT BC MY LOVELY BETA READER DID REALLY GREAT [ART](https://twitter.com/LovelySpaceBirb/status/1060628413751406594?s=19) GO CHECK IT OUT!!!


End file.
